Breeze Through Life
by Lolita Westmore
Summary: Painfully shy Liddell and her pet Vulpix Tulip go on a journey to explore the world. Competition does not run in her blood: just a desire for companionship from people and Pokémon alike. Rated T for some themes and language.


You know how there are those days where you just want to curl up in bed and sleep the day away? Where you don't care what others say or how they perceive you? Times where you wish to escape into a fairyland fit to your every whim?

That's pretty much my life.

And yet at times I don't want this cycle to change speed or course. I've nothing better to do, save for reading, watching TV or eating. I hate to leave my home not only since it's the only place I've ever known, but I'm scared of what lies beyond. They say the future is a great mystery and that one should embrace it and take advantage of life's pleasures.

Not only do I find this cliché, I also find it a vice that's worth ignoring.

I'm 18 years old. By now, I should've gone on to college, moved out of the house, gotten a job. All of the people in my high school class have done so, but not me. I've been plagued with anxiety all my life and the farther I went into my schooling, the more it was exacerbated. By senior year I couldn't even bring myself to shut off my alarm when it went off at six A.M.

The days where I would shut myself away piled up and soon I had to leave for an alternative school. One where I could continue the work needed to graduate at my own pace. I could spend the entire seven hours there finishing a grading period's worth of math or a mere twenty minutes conjugating Japanese verbs, but I could at least focus on working instead of eavesdropping on who was dating who and those who were arrested for dealing drugs.

I could also choose to take a break, sit down with a snack and drink and look out the windows over Pallet Town. During those times, I thought to myself what it would be like to travel the world like any other youth and their Pokémon. Catch some of the most astounding creatures on this Earth, visit places I may never see again in my life and possibly meet those that have ascended into celebrity status thanks to their hard work.

But a tour of the world would cost a fortune and so much planning, I feared that it would be much longer before I could carry out my dream. All the medicines, camping supplies, food, lodging, clothes, and the list of supplies I'd need goes on and on. I've been storing money away for a time like this ever since Mama opened a savings account for me when I was 12 years old, yet I fear the money would dry up quickly and I would have nothing to get a place of my own with eventually.

I sigh and look down from the rain bathing the streets of Pallet Town. Curled up against my chest, eyes closed in a peaceful slumber is my pet Vulpix Tulip. She was the brightest spot of my school days and has always been my shoulder to cry on. I was given few details from the staff at the shelter about where she came from, just that her original owner dropped her off forever. Tulip is the carefree cheer I crave in physical form, prancing on my floor and snuggling up all the time. If any trauma existed before we met, she never shows it or has perhaps moved on.

I envy her for that.

The rain continues to fall as I look through my closet for my backpack. It should be here somewhere but it's blending in with the rest of my clothes… Ah, found it.

I'd bought this for my senior year of high school, but there was no need for it once I began attending my alternative school. A year of being crushed under plastic containers filled with stuff I need to clear out have taken its toll, and the lovely orchid coloring my pack had is now somewhat dirty. Thank heaven I didn't put anything delicate inside. Aside from that, how will I fit everything in there? I could always contact Mama when I needed to switch clothes for the next season, but how much cooking supplies will I need to bring? What if Tulip or I get injured and can't reach a Pokémon center right away? I could always gather berries for a quick paste, but I doubt that they can surpass professional medical attention… Especially if it's a broken limb we're talking about.

I create a mental checklist inside my head. First aid kit. Cooking supplies. Toiletries. It doesn't seem too bad for others, but do they fret over this until their stomachs are flying around and make them sick?

"Liddell! Dinner!"

Perhaps some dinner can set my mind straight and I can ask Mama and Daddy for help. I stand and walk out of my bedroom, Tulip at my feet to try and get some table scraps.

 **I've actually wanted to create something like this for some time and this was the reason I caved and created an account on here. I didn't want to write just another fanfic where someone goes on a journey to beat the Elite Four. I wanted to explore the idea of someone who travels just to explore the world and make some new friends, a bit of soul-searching maybe.**

 **This is primarily based on the games with some elements from the anime and my own imagination. I would like to eventually expand to the rest of the Pokémon world, but I suppose I'd better figure out how to go about it.**

 **If you want to suggest Pokémon for Liddell to catch, please check my profile for some ground rules first!**

 **Thanks for reading! *bows***


End file.
